Overleg:Dierentuin van Muntegu
Doe me één plezier :p en maak er meteen een privé-initiatief van :) Er zijn vast genoeg mensen die aandeelhouder willen zijn. 11 jun 2009 18:38 (UTC) :A.u.b. buiten wikistad i.v.m. dierenwelzijn in een rustige omgeving ;) --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 18:42 (UTC) ::Nou, als het van de overheid is, kan ik er zeldzame dieren in laten huizen :P (PS:Villawijk is de buitenkant van WS ;)) Greenday2 11 jun 2009 18:48 (UTC) :::Toch overleggen, netzoals bij het klooster! Er was al een bos en zonder toestemming kap je dat nu weg. Wat 'n corrupte president... :P --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 18:51 (UTC) ::::Whaha :P Wel, de villawijk is de enige plaats in wikistad waar nog zo'n plaats is... Greenday2 11 jun 2009 18:52 (UTC) :::::Je vergeet Nieuwputten... --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 18:53 (UTC) ::::::Euh, die plannen zijn opgeborgen, remember? :P Libertas heeft (voorlopig?) geen nood meer aan nog méér woonruimte... Greenday2 11 jun 2009 18:54 (UTC) :::::::Dus: Nieuwputten is een braakliggend stuk grond waar nooit meer iets mee gebeurd, in tegenstelling tot een prachtig bos. --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 18:55 (UTC) ::::::::Er is in Libertas nog héél véél natuur, eigenlijk niet normaal meer :o :P Dus, dat stukje kan er gerust nog bij ;) Greenday2 11 jun 2009 18:58 (UTC) :::::::::Je bedoelt af*. Wat jij doet is 1) in strijd met de grondwet, zomaar zonder een discussie een bos kappen, schaam je 2) tegen je politieke partij in, die voor meer groen staat. 3) een slechte voorbeeldfunctie. --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 19:00 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik kan moeilijk met mezelf overleggen als gouverneur en burgemeester van Wikistad ;) En een voorzitter heeft deze wijk ook niet ;) Greenday2 11 jun 2009 19:08 (UTC) :::::::::::Je kent de bestuurlijke indeling van je eigen gemeente neet eens... Villawijk is onderdeel van Sperantza en heeft een starosta.. --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 19:10 (UTC) Als je slim zou zijn, had je het deel Nieuwputten gepakt -> meer grond ;) en mij als vriend. Dan had je mss wel een leuk verdragje met dierentuin Skáll kunnen hebben.. Maar ja.. --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 19:12 (UTC) :Sperantza heeft geen starosta ;) Tang ;-) Greenday2 11 jun 2009 19:16 (UTC) ::Je sais, maar wel een lokale bevolking ;) Doe maar dom, zo kennen we je ook (dom + belg = belgenmoppen.nl! :D) Ik ben zo weg, dus plezier met het kappen, je zult er nog wel even mee bezig zijn aangezien niemand je voorstel steunt :P --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 19:18 (UTC) :::Ben jij dan niemand? Ok, noem ik je voortaan gewoon "Niemand" :P Greenday2 11 jun 2009 19:21 (UTC) ::::Ja.. Domme belg... Ik help je niet omdat ik je voorstel niet steun, dus ik ben niet niemand en dat is dus iemand... Soit, ik ga :P --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 19:23 (UTC) Nieuwputten - Snap niet waarom dat per sé weg moest zodat we nu gezeur hebben over ruimtetekort. --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 07:13 (UTC) Je stopt de haaien toch niet bij de rest van de vissen he? :P --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 18:31 (UTC) :Hehe :P Greenday2 13 jun 2009 18:34 (UTC) Moferdt Vergeet niet dat hij brakwater nodig heeft è :P --OuWTB 14 jun 2009 05:55 (UTC)